Love at first Sight
by BookWorm-123
Summary: Ash and Misty meet it's love at first sight. They over here a major Pokemon theif's plan. What will they do?**Updated**
1. Preface

      Love at first Sight

                                                Preface

                        16-year-old Misty Waterflower loves her life as it is. She's popular, cute, a Straight A student, even her teachers like her, everyone wants to be Misty. But something is missing, She doesn't understand how she can be lonely when everyone is always around. 

                        There's a new kid in town about the same age as Misty, called Ash Ketchum. He is dazzled and amazed by Misty, but knows he'll never have a chance at her. Or will he? Meeting 18 Year old Brock Slate, and 17 year old Tracey Sketchit, they instantly become friends. 

                        Misty's birthday is two weeks away, and everyone is invited to her party, even Ash, Brock, and Tracey. Misty meets Ash, and falls head over heels for him, as he did her. That's when the world started to crumble in front of Misty's eyes. Misty has to choose between popularity and Ash Ketchum. Who will she choose? Will Misty loose everything she's worked so hard to get, and choose Ash? Or will she watch the guy she loves so much walk out of her life? 

                        Meanwhile, a serious Pokemon thief is on the loose, and just happens to be in Cerulean City. He is planning to steal everyone's pokemon, Ash, and Misty just happens to overhear their plan. Ash tells Brock and Tracey. Can Misty, Ash, Brock, and Tracey interfere with these plans, before it's to late?


	2. Ash

Ash 

          Misty sat up in bed and looked around her room. It was rather large because her parents were rich. It had a queen size bed with flowers on it, three lava lamps, closet big enough to step and walk around in even through all of the clothes is there, a laptop, two bookshelves, a T.V., and light blue carpeting with tie-dyed wallpapering, but not to mention all of the pictures on the wall. 

          Getting up she walked over to her closet and stepped inside. There was a mirror, and a light inside. Walking over she choose her turquoise dress. It went down to her knee

And was sleeveless. Grabbing her clothes she went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she put on her dress on pulled her hair up in a tight bun with one curl on each side of her head.

          Grabbing her backpack she went outside, and got into her silver Corvette. 

                                                                   ***

          "Hey Misty!" Tracey called to her.

          "Hi Trace." she told him. She'd worked hard to make everyone think she wasn't a snob. And 

Was kind to everyone. "How you doing?"

          "Not bad actually. I got an A on the test in math you helped me study." He told her excitedly.

          "Good Job! Glad I could help." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued into the school. _He is cute _she thought. 

          "Hi Misty!" Brock drooled, "Do you wanna go on a date with me?" 

"Uhh, what kind a study date? Do you need help Geography?" She asked.

          "YEAH!" Brock shouted.

          "Okay is today after school good?" When he just nodded, she told him, "Meet me at my car when school is out."

          "Kay." Brock said, as he watched her walk to her locker.

                                                                   ***

          "Who is that?" A boy with spiky black hair said as he gazed dreamily at Misty.

          "Misty. That's Misty." Tracy and Brock told him at the same time.

          "Misty. What a perfect name." The boy sighed.

          "Your right she is perfect. And you are not. So don't think for a moment you'll be getting her."

A male voice replied. 

          Ash looked up at the boy, "Who are you?"

          "Why my name is Gary." 

          Ash studied Gary he had reddish brown spiky hair, a purple shirt with dark blue pants. He also had a necklace. Ash's shoulders drooped. "You are right I'll never have a chance with her."

          "You bet I'm right. Who are you anyway?"

          "I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum."

          "Well, loser, just stay out of my way." And with that Gary walked away.

          "Hey Ash don't let him get you down," Tracey said.

          "Yeah Ash, that would mean you let him win you can't do that." Brock told him.

          "Who are you guys."

          "Well, I'm Brock." Said the tan black haired boy with the brown jean, and orange shirt with the green vest over it.

"And I am Tracey." Said the black haired boy in the green shirt and red shorts.

                             "Hi I am Ash." 

                             "Yeah we know. So you are new huh?" Tracey asked.

                             " Yeah." Ash said as he gazed at Misty his eyes met hers.

                                                                   ***

                                "Hi Misty."

                                "Hi Michelle. What is up?" Misty told her as she opened up her locker.

                                "Well not all that much. There's a new kid Kinda cute but that all."

                                "Well who's the new boy?" 

                                "I do not know. But that him over there." Michelle pointed out the skinny spiky

                             Black haired boy with a green shirt and jacket over it, wearing a pair of blue

                             Jeans. He also had some gloves on.

                                "Don't worry about that loser." Gary told her.

                                "Oh hi Gary. Can you tell me his name?"

          "Why would you wanna know that loser's name?" He questioned.

          "Gary. Please!" she told him giving the puppy dog look.

          "Aahhh okay. His name is Ash Ketchum." 

          "Thank you Gary" She kissed his cheek. Then looked over at Ash. Their eyes met.

          Misty walked up to Ash. "Hi Ash right?"

                                                                     
                                      


	3. Date

**Date?**

          "Ash? Ash? Ash!" Tracey said exasperated. 

          Misty giggled, she could tell he liked her. "So Ash are you busy tomorrow?"  
          All Ash could managed was to nod.

          "Good. Here is my phone number. Call me." She told him then gave him a quick peck on the lips. She smiled when his jaw dropped. Then turned and walked away. She'd never kissed anyone on the lips before.

                                                ***

          "Ash! Oh my Gosh! She kissed you on the lips and gave you her phone number. She just met you. Well say something!" Tracey exclaimed.

          "Wow!" Was all he said. He brought a finger to his lips and then looked at his finger it was pink from her lipstick.

                                                ***

          Misty went to her car when school was out, and saw Brock waiting. "Brock!" she called out

Running over to him. She could barley concentrate on anything other than Ash today. She found out that he was in every one of her classes. He didn't attend them because he had to be with the principle. Well she'd be there to help him get to all the classes.

          "Hey Brock you don't mind if we go to my place and study do you?" Misty asked it was the

first time she invited anyone to her house. 

          "No! I don't mind." 

          "Come on lets go!"

          "Okay."

          Sorry I didn't have much time that's why this is such a short chapter. 


	4. Surprise Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

The next morning, Misty picked out her favorite skirt and top. Rushing to 

School she began a search for Ash. She looked in Homeroom, he wasn't there. She 

looked in the office, he wasn't there. She looked everywhere, heck, she even looked

in the girls bathroom, but it was no surprise when he wasn't there. She was about to

give up when she heard someone say "Hey Misty!" behind her.

"Ash! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Surprised and delighted he asked, "You did?"

"Of course, who else is gonna show you around the school? You don't 

mind me helping you do you?"

"No, of course not. Who could be better company than you?" He asked 

her.

"Um. . . . Your friends?"

"No!" he said laughing.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I dunno? Maybe she could, but I do not have one." Ash told her as he 

gave her a heart stopping grin.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The bell went.__

"Well, come on! I'll show you were homeroom is."

"Aahhh. . . Misty don't you need to see my schedule?"

"No my friend works in the office and she gave told me what's on it."

"Why would you wanna know that?"

"I am just curious, and besides if yours clashed with mine, which it does,

then you wouldn't be late for your class after walking me to mine. In fact, You have all

of my  classes. Come on! I don't wanna be late!" 

When they got to Homeroom Misty wanted to try out something new with 

Ash. All her friends had boyfriends, and most of them had already been to all bases.

All of them had kissed using their tongues. Except her, Ash was the first boy she'd 

ever kissed on the lips. She wanted to feel the tingle she felt when she kissed him 

before, again.

Looking at Ash she asked shyly, "Ash?"

"Yea?"

"Can. . . " licking her lips she tried again, "Can I . . . .kiss you?" after 

saying it she blushed.

"Uhh. . . . ." looking around the room he saw the teacher wasn't there.

"Ssure." He stuttered.

Leaning forward, Misty lips met Ash's. They parted and closed and parted 

and closed. Finding enough courage Misty slipped her tongue into his mouth. 

Rubbing it over his tongue, on the insides of his cheeks, tasting his sweetening taste.

"Mmmm." Misty groaned into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss awstruck she whispered, ''You're the first boy I've ever 

done that with."

"Really?" he whispered back.

"Wow! I never thought you ever kiss any boy! And with your tongue! Wow!

So did you like it?" Michelle practically shouted.

Blushing a deep shade of red she admitted, "Yyes." 

"Did you hear that everyone? Misty kissed her first boy! With her tongue 

even! I asked her if she liked it and she answered Yes!"

"Whoooo!" one kid yelled.

Another whistled.

And another yet yelled, "Nice going Ash! Are you gonna have a homerun?"

"Oh God. Why did I do that in class?" Misty asked herself. "It will be around

the whole school before the day is through. Ash?"

"Huh?"

"Stay very close to me today."she warned.

"Why?" 

"There are boys at this school who are gonna want to wring you neck before 

the day through." 

"Oh. . . . "

Somehow they made it through the rest of school. But that's when the trouble 

started.  Gary grabbed Ash from behind and punched him in the jaw, though all Ash

did was did was grunt. He grunted loud enough for Misty to her hear. She turned 

around and shrieked before bring out her fist and wildly punched Gary in the eye.

She looked at him and saw his skin already turning purple. She gasped and looked

blindly at her fist. "Gary! I am so sorry. But you really diserved that for hitting Ash. 

Come on Ash lets go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away to her car.

When they came up to her house she got out of her car and walked over 

to Ash. "Ash come on! Hurry."

"So  there's my Misty!"

"Dad! Aahhh I want you to meet someone. Ash Ketchum meet my Dad, 

Dad meet Ash."

"Hi Ash. Oww! How'd you get the bloodly lip and bruised jaw? It looks 

fresh." Her dad said.

"Ahh Mr.----"

"Andy. Call me Andy."

"Okay Andy, At school this Kid named Gary--I think--Anyway----"

"Dad it's my falt. You see----"

"Ohh I get it! Ash you protected my daughter from this Gary bully. Oh that is

so nice. I'm right aren't I?" Andy asked.

"Uhhh. . . "seeing a nod from Misty he said, "Yeah, that's how it happened."

"Ohh good my Misty's finally has a friend. Well go up stairs and play with 

your friend. Daddy's got some bussiness to do." 

When they were in Misty's room Misty apologized from humiliation. "Ash 

look, I am sorry about my dad."

"No problem all parents act like we are little babys."

Smiling she hugged him and said, "Thanks Ash."


	5. The Date

The Date

Later that day, Misty was in her room fixing up for her "Date" with Ash. She couldn't 

help but be attracted to him, and his "heart breaking" grin. She blushed when a image of his 

dreamy smile came into mind when he'd watched her walk away yesterday when she'd asked 

him on a date. 

Misty squealed with excitement, and turned back to her closet. When she saw her 

favorite dress she hurried forward to put it on. It was turquoise, and went down to her knees.

 The dress was sleeveless, and low-cut, there were jewels on it that were stitched in a pattern of a

rose. It was the best outfit she owned. 

As she slid the soft velvet over her smooth, slim form she gazed dreamily out the window.

She could already picture it: Ash would take her hand, and would guild her onto the balcony, 

where the moonlight lit a path for them. He would kiss her hand and ask her to dance, and she'd 

accept, of course. They would sway in the silver light, listening to each others heartbeats. She  

would open her eyes to look at him, and his head would bend down towards her she would feel 

his breath upon her lips. And-

"Misty!!!" Called a voice which brought her back to the present. 

"Huh?" she murmured to herself, then she cleared her throat and called back, "Yes?"

"Your date's here." A voice that belonged to her brother replied.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." she said much more calmly then she felt. She hurried

up with the rest of her make-up to where she thought needed it most.

When she started down the stairs she felt her heart and something else flutter. She 

couldn't wait to see the look on Ash's face when he saw her. But it seemed the other way around.

For when they saw each other their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They stood that way 

for five minutes, though to them it seemed more like five hours. 

Someone behind them cleared there their throat, and they saw both closed their 

mouths with an audible snap, before looking over their shoulders to see who was there. It was 

Misty's brother, "Shain." 

"Uh…Shain, this is my date Ash. Ash this is my brother Shain." Misty managed, blushing

scarlet. 

"Hhi," Ash stuttered, never once taking his eyes from Misty.

Shains eyes narrowed, "Have a good time Misty," he said, then looked over at Ash,

"Bring her home at 11:00," he said in a tight voice.

"But Shain---" Misty started to complain. 

"No, buts!" Be home then, or you'll be forbidden to even speak to this boy again!" Shain

made sure his voice dripped with sarcasm, and with that he walked away.

Both Ash and Misty looked at each other, clearly startled, but Ash recovered first. 

"Come on, Misty. Lets go." he held out a hand, waiting for her to claps hers in his. When she did 

he helped her down the rest of the stairs 

Embarrassed, she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, making them both blush a 

brighter shade of red. "Okay." she answered. 

Ash took her to a fancy rest runt, which both surprised and delighted Misty. She studied

her surroundings, the wall paper was a light badge and had a circular pattern, the floor was a 

deep blue title. All in all it was quite a place, and not to bad. Misty had never been in this place

before. 'What was it Ash called it? Oh yes! "Celtic Sierra." '

"Do you like the place?" Ash asked, looking at his hands. He was really nervous considering

this was there first "real" date. 

"Mmmm………I do. This place isn't familiar, but is quite a nice place. I'll have to come 

back here sometime. Do you know who owns it?"

"Mmy Uncle, he is going to let us eat for free too." Ash said proudly. He wanted to see

Misty's reaction to that. 

"Wow!" Misty replied with a lot of enthusiasm, she was clearly impressed. 

"Yeah." 

And they sat there like that in silence, both wondering what to say next. Finally Ash 

spoke up, "Misty, I like how you have your hair down. I have never seen it down before." he said

to her dread.

Oh No! My hair! I forgot to put it up!' Misty thought beginning to panic. She reached down

into her purse and pulled out a hair ty she always kept in case of emergencies. As she was starting

to put her hair up, Ash's hand grabbed her wrist. "What?"

"Don't put it up, I like it down. It makes it look…………wild!" Ash said thoughtfully. 

To Misty's dismay, she giggled. She thought madly to herself, 'Calm down, he likes you

how you are and how you look. Don't try to change it!'

When there food arrived, Misty dug in hungrily. "Mmmmm……this is delicious!"

"Yes, it is. That is why I come here all the time." Ash told her. 

"Aahhh…I see," And again they lapsed into silence. When they finished their meal, Ash 

took Misty's hand and together, they went to a dance club Ash belonged to. Unlike the rest runt,

the club was a big, rowdy, public place. They danced to a whole bunch of songs. They did the jig,

the electric slide, and so many others they couldn't remember them all. 

A few times, when they were on a break from dancing, a few guys came over and asked 

Misty if she wanted to dance with them. She did something she wouldn't of done a week ago, she

refused them all. While they were on brake, they would and sip their drinks. By 10:00 P.M.

they were talking like old friends. Misty had the greatest time, she laughed squealed, and danced

along with Ash. 

Finally, Ash looked at his watched and told her, regretfully, "Misty, it is 10:00 P.M. we 

better get going."

"Why so early?" she complained.

"I want you to meet my parents."

So Misty agreed, and they left. By the time they got to Ash's house it was 10:20 P.M.

"We can only stay for about fifteen minutes, because it will take twenty minutes to get to your

house from mine." Ash told her.

Ash then unlocked the door and drew Misty inside the warm, cozy house. "Mom! Dad! 

I want you to meet Misty, the girl I was telling you about." Ash shouted up the stairs, all the while

getting Misty comfortable against his chest, from where they sat on the couch. 

Exactly two minutes later, A radiant black haired couple with Ash's features came into 

the room, holding hands. "Hello, Misty. You can call me Ashley, and my husband Ashton. It is 

nice to meet you."

Misty swallowed nervously, "It is nice to meet you to." she replied and gave them the best

smile that she could manage. Fortunately, it was lopsided. 

The couple only smiled sympathetically and Ashton said in a low voice raspy voice, "Don't

worry dear. We can tell you are nervous. Relax, we won't bite. I promise."

And that is exactly what Misty did. Fifteen minutes went by quickly and Ash said, "Misty,

we should leave now if we want to get you home by 11:00 P.M. See ya, Mom, Dad. I'll be back after

I drop Misty off."

"Bye Misty. Ash, you be sure to be careful. I don't want you coming back hurt." Ashley 

said smoothly. 

Reluctantly, Misty left. But as soon as Ash drove out of the driveway Misty blurted out, 

"You are so lucky to have such nice parents."

"Yes, it is nice to have them. But you are rich and you get everything you want. Where is 

your mother?" 

"I never met my mother. And my dad hardly pays any attention to me. So really, my

brother is the only one to take care of me. That is why he is so strict."

"Oh, I see." Ash said. When they finally arrived at Misty's house, it was 10:55P.M. Ash 

got out of his car and quickly when over to her side of the car, to open the door for her. 

"It has been the best evening of my life!" Misty exclaimed.

"I know! I have never had such fun with a girl before." Ash said, then for the fourth time

that night silence overtook them. 

"Uh…I guess I better be going now." Misty said, even though she leaned forward.

"Yeah." Ash murmured, as he leaned down. A breath away from her lips. When there lips

touched, they automatically began to work in a rhythm as old as time, itself. Ash tasted the sweet

unpowering kiss, that he'd secretly been craving since he ever laid eyes on Misty. It drained the 

both of them till they just stared at each other. Then Misty said a little uneasily, "Goodnight Ash."

Ash replied, "Goodnight Misty, and sweet dreams!" Misty walked quickly over to the door,

opened it, and went inside. She glanced back at Ash just in time to see, that he was still standing 

there, watching her, before she shut the door. She laid back against the door and gave a knowing 

smile.

*********
*********
*********

Hi, everyone. How are you? Good, I hope. It took awhile to upload my stories because I have been 

concentrating on two important things in my life. School, and Gord. Well, I got to go. See Ya! And

don't forget to enjoy my story.


End file.
